1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automatically obtaining and providing authorized syndicated descriptions of web content.
2. Description of the Related Art
User-generated content such as blog postings, tweets, posts on social networking pages, text messages, and the like, frequently contains links to web content, such as news media articles. To provide a reader of the user-generated content with greater context for the linked content and a richer experience overall, it is desirable to include an excerpt, summary, image, or other portion or description of the linked content along with the user-generated content that contains the link. However, copying the entirety of linked content (e.g., the entire news article) to post in connection with the user-generated content that links to it, without permission from the owner of the linked content, may violate copyright laws. Obtaining permission on an individual basis is impractical.